


emotional jumper cables

by nappingstar



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappingstar/pseuds/nappingstar
Summary: soobin sniffles before he shrugs, "I don't know. I just...feel sad."ORkai finds a way to cheer his hyung up
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	emotional jumper cables

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely based off a post on my incorrect txt blog. so...enjoy this silly little thing.

soobin is not having a good day.

and that's fine. not every day is a good day. some days are amazing and soobin is as happy as a cat who got the milk. other days are terrible like rain on someone's wedding day. sometimes bad days are often reoccurring like the sun rising. sometimes bad days are few and far between his good days. 

today just so happens to be one of his bad days. 

nothing in particular had happened. he hadn't woke up on the wrong side of the bed. none of the members had caused any trouble. he hadn't been scolded by anyone during practice. he hadn't argued with anyone.

it just wasn't a good day. he wasn't too sure why either. maybe he was stressing too much. maybe he could blame how much he overthinks things until he sends himself spiralling. or maybe some days were just bad because they were. whatever the reason was there just seemed to be a storm cloud looming over his head. 

the others had noticed too. it was quite hard to miss how he was acting. soobin was doing his best to be present and to lead the others along but it was obvious how terrible he felt. he was there physically but mentally he was somewhere else. he was running on autopilot and was barely making it along the way. 

practice had been difficult to say the least. any choreography they went over soobin just let his muscle memory do all the work. during breaks he would space out and stare at the wall. any time someone spoke to him he would just hum in response as if words were just too hard for him. the members couldn't help but be concerned for their precious leader.

"are you okay," taehyun had whispered to him during a break, hands wrung together in his lap as he stared at the older with worried eyes. soobin blinked slowly for a moment before nodding, "yeah, 'm okay." it must have been obvious that he didn't want to speak because taehyun had left him alone after that. once practice was over everyone ushered soobin to go ahead and go back to the dorms while they cleaned the practice room. yeonjun had even dropped a kiss to his forehead and patted his back before he left. 

now soobin was alone in their room. the teen laid curled up on his bed with a stuffed animal clutched to his chest. he wasn't happy and he really, really wanted to be. why did today have to be so terrible? why couldn't he just be okay today lile he was any other day?

he sniffled, ignoring the unshed tears that filled his eyes. maybe a nap would do him some good. the teen was ready to burrow himself under his blankets whenever the door was pushed open. he didn't pay it any mind though and just continued to lay there. whoever it was would probably go away soon anyways. 

a moment later his bed shifts, dipping under a new additional weight, proving that he was wrong. "hyung," a soft voice whispers. he rolls over to face them and finds kai staring down at him with soft eyes. seeing the gentle, caring look in the younger's eyes brings forth more tears. this time soobin can't ignore them; fat, hot tears cling to his lashes and start to roll down his pale cheeks.

"oh binnie hyung," kai coos, a pout causing him to jut his bottom lip out. he hates seeing one of his favorite people be so upset. soobin sniff, trying his hardest to stop crying but the tears just won't stop. he feels like such a crybaby. a small whine leaves him as he reaches up and rubs roughly at his face. 

fingers gently wrap around his wrist, pulling his hand away from his face. kai is quick to wipe away his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. "it's okay to cry," he reassures the older. soobin scrunches his nose up as he shakes his head in disagreement. "but it is," kai argues, his tone leaving no room for any disagreement. 

firm hands grasps at his forearms and pull him up. soobin doesn't have the energy to fight it so he just allows himself to be manhandled into a sitting position. he really wouldn't consider it sitting with how he's leaned against the maknae. the same gentle fingers from earlier card through his hair; they calm down the messy strands and carefully smooth out any tangles. "what's wrong," the younger asked, breaking the silence.

soobin sniffles before he shrugs, "I don't know. I just...feel sad."

kai pulls away from him causing him to sit up straight. the dark haired boy looks at him to figure out what was going on. he finds that kai is grinning at him. "what is it," he asks softly. 

"I can fix that!"

soobin quirks a brow. "you can?"

kai nods confidently as his grin grows. "yeah, of course I can! I have emotional jumper cables!"

emotional jumper cables? that just doesn't make any sense. soobin furrows his brows in confusion. had kai finally lost his mind? before he can voice this concern the teen starts speaking again.

"I'll boost you," he exclaims, putting his arms out in front of him, "just gotta attach like so..." 

suddenly soobin is being pulled into kai. his face is buried in the soft material of the hoodie that he's certain isn't kai's. the brunet has his arms looped around him in a tight, comforting embrace. soobin finds himself sinking into his hold. he wants to laugh whenever he realizes what's going on.

"this," he starts before cutting himself off with a small giggle, "this is just a hug."

kai hums in acknowledgement. he can't see the boy's face but he's sure that he's grinning again. "is it working?" 

soobin pauses before he nods.

"yeah..."

"good," kai mumbles before pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head. if a blush paints soobin's cheeks kai surely didn't notice because the older was too busy melting in his embrace for it to even be possible to see his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is...terrible skxnsj


End file.
